Six Times Binks Kissed Annie
by mdiggory
Summary: AU future fic set in my Brachel verse. Six times that Bianca Davis-Gattina kissed Anna Elizabeth Scott.


A/N: You know, I wrote this little Brachel future one shot as a way to help me focus and get back into writing more but all it managed to do was create a whole new couple to obsess over! So here is a little fic that started out as fluff but somehow morphed into something bittersweet.

**Six Times Bianca Davis-Gattina Kissed Anna Elizabeth Scott**

Disclaimer: the characters are the property of the cw

The first time Binks kissed Annie they were 4 years old, Annie scraped her knee while coming down the slide in the playground. Binks was at her side before the first tear had a chance to make it's trek down her chubby cheeks. The young brunette gently grasped her friends bruised knee, carefully inspecting the abrasion. It wasn't bleeding but that was not an indication that it still didn't hurt and Binks felt her chest tighten at the pained look in her best friends eyes. She never wanted Annie to feel one ounce of discomfort so she did the one thing she knew for a fact would stop the tears and make Annie smile again. Clutching Annie's face with her small hands she leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Annie's lips. The tears dried up in an instant and Binks smiled at the other girl, helping her to her feet while explaining the proper way to slide down the plastic chute so as not to injure oneself.

The second time Binks kissed Annie they were 7 and it was an impulsive reaction to the news that Annie had permission from her parents to accompany Binks and her family to Italy for fashion week. The kiss lasted for less than two Mississippi's but it was enough to burn an everlasting impression into the blonds brain for years to come.

The third time Binks kissed Annie is a memory that Annie both loves and at the same time, hates to remember. Annie was 13 and Binks had just turned 14 the day before, they were lying on Annie's bed, listening to some of Annie's mother's old Mazzy Star records when she felt Binks' unwavering gaze studying her. She turned her head to find those brilliant hazel eyes staring at her as though trying to see into her very soul. Till this day she's still not sure who made the move to close the distance between them first but the feel of Bianca's lips grazing over hers and Bianca's already well developed body pressed intimately against hers is something Annie would never forget. Neither is the memory of her father storming into her bedroom, yanking the girls apart, throwing their discarded clothing in her face and screaming at Bianca to '_Stay the Hell away from his daughter!'_

The fourth time Binks kissed Annie they were 21 years old and Bianca had just broken up with her girlfriend of two years, so she decided that getting good and loaded was the first step to mend her broken heart. By the time Annie managed to drag her inebriated friend back to her loft, Binks was mumbling incoherently about the one that got away. Naturally Annie assumed she was speaking about the demise of her two year relationship but Annie was pleasantly surprised when Bianca proclaimed that Annie was the only girl she had ever loved. Annie's hands were frozen in midair as she was lifting Binks' shirt over her head, it had been seven years since she last felt Binks' succulent lips pressed against hers and the feelings of lust, love, everlasting friendship and desire that reverberated throughout her entire body was enough to make her knees buckle.

The fifth time that Binks kissed Annie they were 23 years old. The garden of Mayfair Manor, Binks' childhood home was extravagantly decorated in white and light pink tea roses. As she walked down the aisle their family and friends looking on lovingly, her gaze never wavered from the gorgeous brunette awaiting her arrival. When she and her father came to a halt in front of the minister, Annie released his hold to turn towards Binks to pass off her bouquet of flowers. Their fingers brushed against one another and in a flash they were toddlers walking hand in hand on a playground, kids on an exotic beach frolicking in the surf, teenagers on the cusp of discovering true love, adults giving themselves over to unfathomable passion. A single tear made it's way down Annie's beautiful face, Bianca reaches over to gently wipe it away, she gives her friend a trembling smile, leans forward and places a lingering kiss to Annie's forehead and even though it breaks her heart into a thousand pieces to do so, Binks gives Annie a tiny push in the opposite direction towards the groom.

The sixth time that Binks kissed Annie, was approximately eleven minutes after Annie failed to say 'I Do' to her befuddled fiancé. Standing on the bow of her parents yacht with her iPhone held a safe distance away from her ear, Binks cringed as she listened to Annie's father screaming in the background at his life long friends who were trying to explain to him that this was all for the best. Sam assured her baby sister that no one was angry with her because Annie called off her wedding, except for Lucas but he was always a bit of a dick, so his opinion doesn't really count. As Annie emerged from the stateroom below deck, minus the eggshell white wedding gown, Binks sent her love to her moms and siblings and quickly hung up the phone. She smiled and waved off Annie's apologies for letting things go as far as they did with a man she didn't love, for letting her familial expectations override her hearts desire. As the setting sun bathe them in an orange glow Binks pulled Annie into her arms and kissed the one woman she has loved her entire life.

a/n: this ending is a little…eh. In the original version it ended after the fifth kiss but I had a feeling I would be getting a few unsatisfactory reviews about the angst so I added the sixth kiss but for me it doesn't really flow, whatever. If you're wondering about the background and the reason for this pairing, it kinda jumped the page from a Sam centric future one-shot I wrote and the cuteness of Banana demanded to go first, lol. Hopefully, I will have the next chapters of MM and IAMTAITW up by Wednesday but don't hold me to it.


End file.
